


Don't Leave Me

by whitephyre1



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, i cried a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitephyre1/pseuds/whitephyre1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really as if I am leaving<br/>It's more like something<br/>pulling me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.   
> If you listen to this song while reading it you'll feel better!  
> (No you won't it'll make it worse)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=lX5FpPP4TSA

Tony knelt gently, cradling Steve's head as the tide rolled in.

"Steve. Steve, baby no please just look at me."

Steve's head rolled lightly in the direction of Tony's voice; his eyes unfocused.

"Tony? Tony I'm so sorry. I'm just so tired. Can we talk later?" 

The genius shook his head tersely. He knew that he shouldn't have let Steve go on this mission alone. It hadn't sat right with him the moment he heard of it.  
"No sweetheart, I'm sorry, you've got to stay awake for me. Just for two more minutes, then you can go to sleep I promise."

Steve's eyes began to water as he spoke. "Tony, no I need to sleep now. You'll be fine without me for ten minutes." He coughed lightly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Tony had attempted to keep the sobs from escaping his chest, but when Steve, his Steve, the light of his world said those words; well, he just couldn't keep it back. He lifted his head to the sky, tears streaming his cheeks.

"Oh God, no please, whatever or whoever is out there please don't take him away from me god please no." He looked down at Steve and gave him a watery smile. "Hey, if you go to sleep who's gonna make sure that I don't work myself to oblivion? Who's gonna carry me back up to our room? Who is going to make sure I eat? So you can't go you see please keep your eyes open god no no no no-"  
Steve reached up and weakly stroked Tony's cheek.

"You're rambling sweetheart. You'll be fine. I love you and you'll be fine."

And suddenly the sleep was too tempting. Too overwhelming. Steve's world faded to black.

The Quinjet covered Tony's screams of grief.


End file.
